


Four Letter Word 四字爱言

by Diannaisafreeelf



Series: Four Nights 情定四夕 [2]
Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Game Night, M/M, Marriage, Sappy, Sexual Content, honeymoon period, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:30:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6291763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diannaisafreeelf/pseuds/Diannaisafreeelf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xavier-Lehnsherr家的游戏之夜。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Letter Word 四字爱言

**Author's Note:**

> 我不知道自己还会不会为Four Nights写一篇完整的后续文，因为我没有清晰完整的故事构思，但我觉得写一些片段会很有意思：婚姻里的场景，或许有些他们高中时期的片段，因为自己陷落的少男心而对对方做了些笨手笨脚的事。

“我告诉过你了，这会是个错误的。”Erik用一种预言家的声音说，“事情会变得一发不可收拾。大家的感情会被伤害，你会失去你的朋友们，而 _我_ 则要负责擦干你的眼泪。并且你知道我不会同情别人。”

“你是不是还能预测乐透号码，诺查丹玛斯？（注：诺查丹玛斯（Nostradamus），法国籍犹太裔预言家，精通希伯来文和希腊文，留下以四行体诗写成的预言集《百诗集》（Les Propheties）一部。有研究者从这些短诗中“看到”对不少历史事件（如法国大革命、希特勒之崛起）及重要发明（如飞机、原子弹）的预言。）”Charles把身后的门踹上了。他把大包小包的东西还有许许多多的购物袋放到了厨房桌上。

“如果我能的话，我一定不会告诉你，因为任何赢来的钱最终都会变成你买书的零钱。”Erik并没有改变自己在沙发上的姿势，也没有去帮忙。他一只手随意地搭在腿上的平板上，看着Charles弯下腰伏在桌上把他所有的袋子和包都放上去，然后再把手臂扭动着从那些塑料绑带里抽出来。

他们还没有在餐桌上搞过，他沉思着。几天前他给自己定了个私人目标：尽可能在他们公寓里每个可以搞起来的地方搞一次，并且用尽可能多的体位。自从他们的一周年结婚纪念日后的那一周，他们一刻不停地做爱，大概是为了弥补错过的时间吧，他想。他们已经挺彻底地搞坏了沙发椅。他们还没能达成看电视看到最后 _没有_ 脱光衣服的成就。他们所有在Netflix上看的剧集都只看了30%或更少。

Erik在他的衬衫底下留下了可观的吻痕，环绕着他的锁骨，零星印在他的胸部上部。大概是要寻回高中遗失的时光吧。

咖啡桌也没能幸免，多亏了前一天。他从后面要了Charles，他们两个跪在从沙发上拿来的枕头上，Charles用手臂抱着咖啡桌，在周五下班后的夕阳下熠熠生辉。

Erik等不及想要一点一点地征服厨房了。尽管他必须要先囤好足够多的消毒剂，在他们每轮搞完之后给所有东西都消一遍毒。他同样也很好奇地想要知道Charles多久才会理解他在做什么。

“算了不管了。”Charles在一大包东西轰隆一声掉在地上之后放弃了挣扎。

Erik让步了，他站起身，关掉了他的平板并放在咖啡桌上。他捡起了那个袋子，往里瞥了一眼。

“不。”他说着把袋子合了起来，“我们才不会和你的朋友们一起玩大富翁。国民们最不缺的就是大富翁引起的争吵了。”

“只要我们在玩之前定好规则，一定没事的。”Charles辩解道，带着他那使Erik尤其喜爱却又有些恼怒的乐观与天真烂漫。他开始打开其他他捡起来的桌游包装。Erik把大富翁放在了一旁，盘点着他袋子里其它的东西。

“反人类牌（Cards Against Humanity）？”Erik困惑地大声念着，并把它抽了出来，“我从来没听说过这个。”

“Raven坚持说如果没有这个游戏的话她就不来。”Charles把苹果派对（Apples to Apples）堆在了组词游戏（Scattergories）上。

Erik把你画我猜（Pictionary）也堆在了上面，然后他看了看袋子里剩下的游戏。他的鼻孔都张大了。

“ _这_ 才是个像样的桌游。”他说着把它拿了起来。

Charles瞥了一眼：“风险？”

“ _没错，_ ”Erik感兴趣地说，他看了看背面，“全球统治桌游。”

Charles担心地看了他一眼：“你眼中现在透露出了一些过度狂躁的光芒。或许我们还是把它放在一边吧？”他把Erik手里拿着的游戏换成了机智问答（Balderdash），这使Erik撇了撇嘴。

他们打开了最后一个袋子，Erik把盒子堆成了两棵树，大的在最下面，由下往上盒子越来越小。

“你还买了点什么？”Erik问，他把桌游都移到了咖啡桌上，瞟了一眼剩下的装得满满的袋子。

“当然是派对用品。”Charles说，“一些给赢家的奖品，还有给其他人的安慰奖。尽管我希望游戏夜结束的时候每个人都会赢一次。”

他抽出了扑克牌主题的餐巾纸和盘子，把它们放在了厨房柜台上，旁边还有些Erik从未见过的，漂亮的银质餐具。

毫无疑问他眼中合适的游戏奖品就应该是美丽的小瓶香水和古龙水，银袖扣，夺人眼球的耳环，小而华丽的芝士套刀，真丝领带和围巾，Erik听天由命地想。他很好奇Charles会把哪些当成安慰奖，因为在Erik眼里它们都一样贵的离谱。

Charles把它们搭配合理地放在了书架中间有着足够空间的一层上，然后自己满意地点了点头。

Erik抓着东西已经清理干净的桌子边然后用力地摇了摇，检验了一下它的坚固性。他再一次感谢Charle在他有些动摇的时候选择了贵但是质量好的桌子。

“你可以准备起来我给你的那份菜单了。”Charles说着晃了回来。

“我们还有些时间。”Erik看了眼钟说，“他们还要五个小时才会来。”

他伸出双臂，把手放在了Charles的臀上，并把他拉得更近些。他的双手滑进了Charles的穿着的浅绿色短袖衬衫，向上爱抚着他的肌肤。

Charles高兴地看着他，把双手环上了Erik的脖子。他踮起脚尖，Erik低下头，他们给了对方一个深吻。

过去一周内他们亲吻了无数次，可Erik并不觉得自己会有厌倦亲吻Charles的时候。他悠闲地探索着他的口腔，他喜欢他柔软温热的嘴唇，还有他与Erik交缠的软绵绵的舌头。

他总算啵的一声移开了嘴，把Charles的衬衫向上拉并脱掉。Charles的头随着他厚厚抖动着的头发出现了。Erik也同样很爱那点。他爱所有他和Charles迄今为止一起做过的事；Charles触摸他的各种方式，他爱抚Charles的各种方式。 _他的_ 丈夫。他可以在任何想要抚摸与亲吻他的时刻这么做，大概也就是无时无刻。

他的双手扫上Charles的背脊，再次把他拉近，他的手臂在Charles的下方，他的双手罩在他的肩胛骨上，他的指尖在他的肩膀上来回磨蹭。Charles把手臂绕在Erik腰上，把他的POLO衫从裤子里拉了出来，然后把双手伸进了他的裤子，包裹着他的翘臀。他们再一次吻了起了，只是这一次更着急一些。Charles抵着他扭动着，用他的乳尖摩擦着Erik的衣服。他的臀部因此向前挺了一些，同时他扫视了一眼Charles两腿间的勃起。

他引导着Charles后退了几步撞上了桌子。他又敦促他往后些，直到他坐上去，现在Erik可以边吻边压上他，让他平躺在桌子上，就像一道等着Erik吃干抹净的盛宴。

Erik起身快速地解决了Charles的裤子纽扣与拉链了，在Charles手指抓着桌子边缘抬起屁股时把他的裤子和内裤一起脱下来。Erik剥掉了他左脚的袜子，然后是右脚，同时他用拇指与食指圈住他的脚踝，亲吻着那里的骨关节。他亲了他的小腿肚两次，然后在他的膝盖下面蹭了蹭，嗅着他大小腿咬合处聚集的气息。

Charles笑得喘不上气：“你需要把你的衣服也脱了。”

“马上。”Erik低语道，没有睁开他的眼睛。

就算是现在有把枪抵在他脑门上，他也无法指出他最喜欢Charles身上的哪个部分，可他的大腿现在就在他上方。他啃咬着他大腿内侧娇嫩的肌肤，这使他的腿在Erik的掌握之下不停颤抖着。他吮吸着他腿上的肉，在Charles苍白皮肤上还未消去的淤青上又印上了新的，那些淤青都处在不同的消除时期。他的亲吻一路向上，到达他大腿与腹股沟的交界处，然后底下舔到胯骨。Charles的呼吸变得急促了起来，所以Erik移动到了他起伏的肚子上，一遍又一遍地亲吻它。他轻轻地放开了手中Charles的腿，把双手移到了他的乳头上，它们早已挺立起来，急需他的爱抚。他玩弄它们的同时用舌头深入探索着Charles的肚脐，这使他柔软的肚子因为每次的戳刺收缩着。

“Erik，”Charles喘着气，手指紧紧抓着桌子，“我不行 – 你对我做的那些。”

Erik喜欢听到那种话，所以他用低吼表达了他的认同，然后向上推到Charles左边的咯吱窝，双手仍然照顾着他的双乳。他用牙齿刮着他上臂下方敏感且几乎无人触及的皮肤。他舔舐着，然后在湿湿的皮肤上吹气。他啃咬着Charles的手臂，这使他的头向后仰起，然后又覆上了他手肘内部精巧的肌肤，在那里留下了一个小吻痕。

“Erik，”Charles快哭了，“Erik。”

Erik爱Charles深陷情热的样子，Erik仅仅通过在他身上施与过多的照料就可以把他搞得快要哭出声。

他粗暴地解开了裤子，更深地挤入了Charles大张的双腿间。他把他硬得发痛的老二释放出来握在手中，同时把Charles的也握在了一起。他开始在自己手掌中抽插，在Charles性器的旁边，抵着它运动着，仿佛自己正在操着Charles。他用舌头包裹住他一边的乳尖，另一只空闲的手抓着Charles的臀肉。

他边抽插边吮咬，Charles因为他的每一次动作而呻吟，直到Charles弓起身子，然后瘫倒在他旁边射了他一手。他更用力地挺入了Charles现在无力的身体，摇晃着桌子，直到他随着一声大声的呻吟也到达了高潮。他有些累地倒在了Charles身上，双腿抖得无法支撑起他。Charles在他的心率与呼吸恢复正常的过程中伸出双手梳理着他的头发。

Charles在他终于抬起头后笑着给了他一个幸福的吻。

“前面这招挺有创造力的。”他在他们分开后说。

“我还能说什么呢，”Erik还有些气喘，“是你启发了我的灵感。”

Charles又给了他一个满足的笑和一个吻。

他们一起洗了澡，交换着亲吻与爱抚，直到Erik先走出淋浴拿毛巾擦干自己，而Charles刚洗完了头发。

等到他再次能见人的时候，Erik回到了客厅，正好看到裹着浴巾的Charles在开窗。

“空调开着呢，”Erik有一些些严厉地说，“你这是干嘛？”

“我知道，但我有些担心这里会因为我们之前做的事散发出浓烈的性爱气息，而我们根本就闻不出来。”Charles说，“我想在客人们来之前通通风。”

Erik顿了顿。

“有道理。”他说着把一个装着水，香草和柠檬的平底锅放在了炉子上，用来去除公寓里的味道。他还在走过Charles身边时顺手把他围在腰上的浴巾扯了下来，并且赞赏地用手拂过了他的屁股。

Charles转过头给了他一个装作害羞的笑容，他一只手撑着门框舔了舔嘴唇然后进了门。Erik纠结了几秒后抬头看了眼钟。他们还有四个多小时。足够了。

他跟着他进了房间。

Charles从打开的衣橱门里抬起了头，他正在思考着该穿哪件衣服。

“太棒了，”他说着高兴的关上了衣橱门，“前面没机会给你来次口活，我还有点小遗憾呢。”

他跳到了Erik习惯睡的那一侧的床边，仍然全身未着寸缕，然后对他做了“快来”的手势。Erik笑着走到他那边站在他的双腿间，他用右手梳理着他湿漉漉的头发，左手拇指则滑过了他引人犯罪的下唇。

“我们这个月的水费要贵得飞起来了。”Charles在他们各自又快速冲了个澡之后说。

“物有所值。”Erik说。他又给了Charles一个深吻，深到都能尝到自己射在他嘴里的味道。

“我想剩下的时间不够你去做那些长得像骰子一样的小蛋糕了。”Charles看着钟悲伤地说，“好吧。”

但剩下的时间足够让Erik做完Charles精心定制出来的菜单上的其他东西。他希望在食物的香气与在炉子上烧着的香草与柠檬的作用下，他们精力旺盛的 – 更不用说频繁的 – 活动痕迹能在他们关窗之后被完美隐藏。

“我真心觉得你今晚会玩得很开心的，Erik。”Charles把消毒剂喷在桌子上认真地擦拭着，同时Erik把制作墨西哥玉米片所需的材料都切成了丁，“你会惊讶于时间的飞逝的。”

“既然你都这么说了，Charles，我就相信你吧。”Erik说，他的脸上慢慢露出了一个小小的微笑。

Raven是第一个到的，她带着足够让所有人喝个底朝天的酒风风火火地闯了进来。她和Charles聊着彼此的近况，Erik则趁此把蔬菜和蘸料，自制派对饮料，犹太猪包毯，还有上面放了白色糖霜的，看起来像多米诺骨牌的布朗尼（自然是Charles的主意）都拿出来放在了桌上。他看着最后一盘东西，因为自己就这么轻易地被Charles摆布而摇了摇头。

但他发现自己并不真的在意这点。

“先玩反人类牌。”Raven在Bobby，Hank，Jean，Alex还有Darwin都来了并拿好了自己的食物后宣布。

“那是个好主意。”Charles马上接话，很明显他发现Erik正渴望地看着风险，“或许我们可以按字母表顺序来或什么的。”

Erik瞪了他一眼。Charles知道Erik征服世界大概要花好几个小时，并且他明确地想把风险放到最后玩，那时候大家都累了，玩不动耗时耗力的游戏了。

“我们两个可以晚点再玩，亲爱的。”Charles在走过他身边去拿反人类牌时悄悄对他说。他捏了捏Erik的肩膀，在他的耳后给了他一个轻柔的吻。

“那么，Raven，这游戏怎么玩？”Charles打开了那个小盒子问。

她解释了规则，Erik则把大家围坐着的咖啡桌清空了。

“这真是太特么好吃了。”Alex说着起身又拿了些墨西哥玉米片，“你一定是在食品部撞上狗屎运了才能和Erik结婚，Charles。”

“我也这么想。”他热情地回答，还揉了揉自己的肚子，“如果一年之后我的长宽比变成了一比一，你就知道应该怪谁了。”

Erik发现反人类牌比他想象中的要好玩多了，并且他在把“等到结婚以后”填进了“_________。不要在家尝试这个。”时成功逗笑了Charles，第二次是在他把“我的生殖器”填进了“把所有的会议都取消掉。现在_________出了问题，需要我马上解决。”时，所以他觉得自己应该赢了这游戏，即使他最终输给了Darwin。

之后他们玩了你画我猜，他不是很擅长这个，因为他总是想要把每样东西都画得特别精确。

“你不是在设计建筑啊，Erik！”Charles一直对着他大吼大叫着，“你是想画…… 发射井？核微粒辐射？”

计时器响了，Erik盯着他说：“是 _指甲油_ 。”

“哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦哦。”每个人都发出了恍然大悟的声音。

Erik很高兴你画我猜终于结束了，接下来的游戏是苹果派对。夜渐深了，大家都因为酒精开始变得吵吵闹闹醉醺醺的，这也使一切变得更有趣了起来。

接着他们准备两人一组玩拼字游戏，所以Charles无拘无束地坐到了Erik的大腿上。

游戏之夜的确没有那么糟糕，Erik沉思着又喝了一口手中的健力士。他的另一只手随意地抱着Charles的腰，享受着他温暖结实的身体靠在自己胸口的感觉。

在他们的对面，Raven正瞪着她的搭档，Hank。

“我们才不要用这个词。”她说，“我甚至都不知道那是什么意思。”

“我可以解释，如果你想听的话。”他羞怯地说，似乎被她吓得不轻，“我们可以走到门厅那里去拼。”

“别麻烦了。”她选了几块木块，在板上拼出了ARSE，把E做为开头字母留给了Bobby和Jean的最后一轮。

“可这样我们只能拿四分。”Hank抗议道，“用我的单词我们能拿到二十三分。”

“没关系。”她吞下了最后一口她的蔓越莓伏特加，“反正Charles和Erik会赢的，因为Charles一直在拼化学元素周期表里的元素名称。”

Charles，他正自言自语地在小台子上重新组合着字母，似乎并没有听到她说的。

他们最后的确赢了，Erik在游戏里只贡献了三个单词，可Charles坚持要把他们的奖品给亚军，Bobby和Jean。

“真的，我们最好的奖励就是有你们这些朋友。”他说。他现在已经到了他酒醉的边哭边笑阶段了。

他们为每个人叫了车，踉踉跄跄地把其他人送到门口，顺便把礼物和打包食物一起给他们。

“也不是那么糟，对吧？”Charles有些站不稳地开始收拾起了客厅，“你看上去玩得挺开心的，至少有一点点吧。”

“Charles，我爱你，但我再也不会玩你画我猜了。”Erik说。他把铝箔纸包在了剩下没吃完的朝鲜蓟菠菜酱上，然后把它塞进了冰箱。

但他并没有收到Charles的回复，所以他皱着眉看了过去，有些担心自己会不会伤害到了喝醉状态下的Charles的感情。

但Charles高兴地看着他，双眼闪闪发光。

“我也爱你，Erik。”他说，“谢谢你忍受游戏之夜。”

“我们可以再来一次。”Erik启动了洗碗机，“只是不要太频繁就好。”

当他第二天路过客厅准备去晨跑时，他注意到Charles把拼字板摊在了咖啡桌上。他有一些些生气地停下脚步去把它收拾起来，但在他看到Charles用小木块在拼字板中央拼出了 **我爱你** **ERIK** 时停下了动作。

“你这个醉鬼。”他喃喃自语。但在晨跑时他全程脸上都挂着一个足以吓跑陌生人的笑容，丝毫没有放下的意思。

**Author's Note:**

> 有些人因为在Four Nights的结尾没有爱的宣言而有些失望，现在有啦! :D


End file.
